


Let Go

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, SDT sex, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: He was in some kind of rut, a demonic heat that had him between your legs multiple times a day. You weren’t complaining, the sex was amazing - hot, rough, visceral, and more often than not, you’d watch Vergil try to keep his human form as he fucked you, his eyes changing into hardened icy lakes with slits for pupils, or a forked tongue slipping out between his wet, red lips.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 311





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vergilspardatrash, who won my followers giveaway on my tumblr!
> 
> Request: Ok so I was thinking of a Vergil x reader story because I live up to my username in being absolute trash for him. I was thinking of something along the lines of a mating season scenario where the reader is just trying to help Vergil out but he's worried about scaring them with his SDT as the poor man can't help himself during mating season. The reader is actually really into the idea of him triggering during sex because she wants that SDT dick. So I feel like Vergil and the reader would be having rough sex as it is mating season and like part of the way through Vergil just kinda slows down. The reader is confused and then Vergil explains that he's nervous that he'll lose it if he carries on like that but the reader reassures him that it's fine if he does because they'd be into that completely. With some encouragement Vergil keeps going and not much later he triggers and perhaps goes a bit feral because poor SDT Vergil can't handle how good it feels. 
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/619474068236812288/vergil-x-reader-let-go)!

You’d never seen this side of Vergil before, and you couldn’t pretend you weren’t intrigued. He was in some kind of rut, a demonic heat that had him between your legs multiple times a day. You weren’t complaining, the sex was amazing - hot, rough, visceral, and more often than not, you’d watch Vergil try to keep his human form as he fucked you, his eyes changing into hardened icy lakes with slits for pupils, or a forked tongue slipping out between his wet, red lips. You were even able to marvel at his claws once, smooth and black and wicked as they punctured your pillow. 

Vergil had apologized profusely after each time, trying to explain himself, but you would wave it off, being honestly amazed by how he would stifle the change, how he’d fight his nature for you. 

“Vergil, truly, I’m not afraid of you,” you said, stroking your fingers through his sweat-damp hair as you lay next to each other in bed. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, my love,” he replied, gazing up at you. His head was resting on your chest, the rest of him curled up to your side despite the lingering heat from your last ‘session.’

You smiled, caressing his cheek. “I trust you entirely, and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” You paused for a moment, thinking of how you wanted to frame the words. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you _embracing_ the change, actually.”

Vergil looked confusedly at you, before the meaning clicked. He raised an eyebrow and gave you a haughty smirk, clearly proud of your candor. “You don’t know what you ask,” he said, “I could never let myself go, I... don’t know what would happen....” he trailed off and you let the subject drop, seeing the look on his face. You didn’t want to push him, and the feral, rough sex was absolutely amazing already, so you talked about the mundane until the two of you fell asleep, limbs entwined. 

You felt a familiar bulge against your thigh when you woke the next morning, warm and insistent, with a pair of equally warm and insistent lips worrying at the soft skin of your neck. 

“Good Morning,” you said with a sigh, getting only a groan in return, feeling Vergil start to slide his cock up and down against your leg. “Starting early today?” 

He didn’t reply, just moved to capture your lips, his tongue dominating yours after you allowed it inside. His skin was warm, comforting for now but you knew it would get much hotter, like there was fire in his veins instead of blood, as he enveloped your body with his. 

Vergil shifted until he was between your legs, his lips dipping down to kiss and nip over your collarbones and breasts, tugging on your nipples until they pebbled before lavishing his tongue over them as well.

Vergil’s cock was already poking at your entrance, slick with precum, of which there was a lot during his heat, thick and slippery and with definitely some sort of healing properties as your thoroughly fucked cunt felt none of the soreness that usually came after a long night with your lover. You angled your hips to allow him to slide inside, feeling every thick inch fill you up. He began to thrust, slow and steady, liking to watch your face as it started to contort with pleasure, his gaze frantically switching from your eyes to where you were joined, watching his cock slide in and out, seeing just how well you took him. 

“Vergil, _fuck_... feels so good already,” you mumbled, hooking your hands over his shoulders as he picked up the pace. He didn’t reply, just let his eyes flutter shut while he fucked you. “But you can go harder,” you teased, digging your nails into his flesh. He grunted, starting to slam into you, his cock reaching deeper and deeper. You let your moans flow freely, knowing how much he liked to hear how well he was pleasuring you, one of his hands rounding over your hip to find your clit with ease. You tensed at the first swipe before letting yourself relax into his touch. Regardless of Vergil’s needs, he always made sure you were satisfied, and you were sure that he enjoyed watching you get off almost as much as himself, feeding his ego every time you’d shake with pleasure. 

You arched off the bed, feeling your climax looming, the rough pads of his fingers tipping you over into ecstasy. You clenched around his length, hearing only blood rushing in your ears as you cried out, your voice fading out as pleasure took over. 

You mumbled his name, over and over, flexing your inner muscles around him, milking him for all it was worth and you felt his grip tighten on your hips as he fell forward to cover your body with his. 

Vergil buried his head into the crook of your shoulder, and you felt him slow his thrusts. You could hear him groaning, his breaths heavy and strained as he broke rhythm, hips quivering with the effort. 

“Vergil?” you called out softly, scratching at the back of his neck, “is everything okay?”

“Nngh... I can’t... I....” he nearly growled, his voice tinted with distortion. “I can’t... control myself... I want... I want to _have you_. Make you... mine. _All mine_.” The last two words didn’t even sound human, your lover struggling with the demon inside him more than ever before. 

“Vergil, it’s okay, you can-“

“ _No!_ I don’t... want to... hurt... you,” he said, clearly struggling, and you felt the skin beneath your fingers start to harden with scales. 

You coaxed his head over to look at you, his eyes wide and intense, blue fire burning behind them. “Vergil, I trust you,” you said, kissing his lips, feeling them begin to turn to the chitinous shell of his demon form. “Take me.”

There was a moment of hesitation before his wings crowded your peripheral, glowing and beautiful and seemingly taking up all of the remaining space of your room. There was a rush of warm air around you, and before you could blink you were on your stomach, Vergil’s clawed hands on your hips as he pulled you into position. You looked over your shoulder, completely mesmerized with what you saw; Vergil’s humanity was gone, replaced with his triggered form, dangerous and arousing. He cocked his head, glowing blue pits that were his eyes later focused on yours, almost as if he were asking if you liked what you saw. Your eyes widened as you took him in, _all_ of him, huge and imposing and you had no idea just how wet the thought of him fucking you like this would make you. 

The room warmed significantly, your breath catching in your throat with how stifling the air was. Your eyes landed on his cock, engorged and swollen and positively _gushing_ glowing fluid already. It was huge, long, thick and ridged along the sides with an upward curve that you knew would feel amazing as it rearranged your guts. The head was chubby and bulbous where it met his shaft, tapering to a pointed tip that you really wanted to wrap your lips around. You settled with licking them, but your tongue was dry and did nothing more than make your thirst more intense. 

“Fuck me,” you said, dragging your eyes back up to his face, seeing his tail swirling in the air by his head. “Fuck me, Vergil,” you repeated, sinking down onto your forearms and presenting yourself to him.

You felt his clawed hands on your hips, the pinch of each point setting your nerves alight. You were expecting his cock, preparing for the exquisite stretch, but it never came. Instead, you felt his warm, wet tongue lick a long stripe from your clit to your asshole, slurping up all the slick from your orgasm. Vergil hummed, and the sound sent a wonderful chill down your spine, feeling his hot breath on your cunt before he slid his tongue inside you, swirling it against your walls, lapping up every last drop. 

You cursed, nearly dropping boneless to the mattress until you felt his tail curl around your waist, holding you up. You chuckled, glad for the assist as your lover withdrew his mouth from your pussy, lining up his cock with your still sopping entrance. He pushed in, cunt swallowing the bulbous head with ease, eagerly stretching around the intrusion. He kept pushing in, his precum lubing you up as he went, inch by inch. You were moaning wantonly already, in complete disbelief as you took his triggered cock. It wasn’t painful, maybe a little uncomfortable for now, so thick and textured and bigger than anything you’d ever had before. Once his thighs met yours, you felt like his cock was in your guts, bulging out your stomach with its length. You felt his tail coil just a little tighter around you, a little extra support as Vergil pulled nearly all the way back out before slamming back into you. 

You choked on your breath, letting your head fall against your pillows as your mouth fell open, brain scrambling to decode the sensations you were feeling. You fisted your sheets, trying to ground yourself as he relentlessly thrusted, Vergil’s feral grunts echoing off the walls of your room. 

“Oh fuck... _fuck!_ Shit... Vergil! Feels so _fucking good!_ ” you cried, managing to push your ass back to meet each punishing thrust. You knew you would come again, and quickly, every part of you being stimulated. You could feel every ridge of his cock stroke against your insides, the pointed tip insistent against the deepest part of your womb. Vergil’s pace reached a fever pitch, driving both of you rapidly to orgasm. You bit your lip hard, trying to mitigate the cry pulled from deep in your throat, but it was useless; your vision blacked, only iridescent stars before your eyes and you shook as you came, completely losing control.

“Mine, mine, all... mine,” you heard him mumble, his voice like fire as he slammed into you over, ferocity with each slap of his hips against your ass. 

You could hear Vergil growl in satisfaction from behind you, clawed hands gripping your hips tightly before he too succumbed to bliss. His come was molten-hot, drenching your cunt, a torrent of seed pumping into you. He kept himself buried to the hilt, even when his come started gushing out of you around his cock, dripping down your thighs and pooling on the sheets. 

Your head was spinning in bliss, Vergil’s hand on your lower back as he pulled his cock out of you, slowly, so slowly, letting you feel every inch. You fell forward onto your stomach, more of his come dripping out of you. It was exquisite pleasure, your inner muscles still spasming from your climax, entire body feeling weightless. You were helped onto your back by a pair of decidedly human hands, kind enough even to move you out of the soiled spot on the sheets. 

“My love,” he said, breathing heavily, some of his features still changing back to the form you knew best. “Are you all right?”

You nodded, eyes already closing from exhaustion but with a smile on your face. Funny how you had just woken up but were already ready to go right back to sleep. 

“I am sorry if I hurt you,” Vergil whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your temple before he drew you into his arms. 

“You didn’t,” you replied, looking into his eyes, pupils finally regaining their normal roundness. 

“Thank you... for trusting me,” he said quietly, “I’m still afraid that I might lose control, but....” he trailed off, and you gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's still you in there, no matter how you change on the outside. I know that you won't hurt me, Vergil," you said, caressing his cheek. "And now that I've had a taste, it would be cruel for you to keep it from me," you added with a smirk, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'll never keep anything from you, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
